


禮物就是要送對方想要的

by etrus



Series: 為肉而肉的病發系列 [18]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Bottom Dick Grayson, Creampie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Bruce Wayne, Top Clark Kent
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23141269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etrus/pseuds/etrus
Summary: 配對：(S+B)x1，SB前提下的BD，SB的兩人一起上Dick，S跟B兩人無床戲（沒有攻受問題）1.二次元歸二次元，三次元歸三次元，兩者請勿混為一談，這篇是純正只會發生在二次元，所有的東西都與三次元無關。2.內容皆為捏造，包含人體生理、背景設定、角色設定、邏輯觀念、性愛方式等等全部都是虛構的，全部都是不正確的，與原作一點關係都沒有，全都是假的。3.角色人格偏差，角色形象崩壞，OOC、OOC、OOC重要的要講三次，裡面出場的所有人腦袋都有問題。4.故事是追求官能的A片風格，毫無邏輯可言若是上述任一點無法接受，或是其中任何一點地方看不懂，請勿觀看此文，為了你我的身心健康著想，不要點開這篇，謝謝Language：Taiwan華語
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Series: 為肉而肉的病發系列 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1503590
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	禮物就是要送對方想要的

**Author's Note:**

> 可視為(S+B)x1這篇的後續  
> 文章Link：  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/3904756
> 
> 單獨看也沒問題，可以看懂，反正就只是純燉肉:D

布魯斯，或者說蝙蝠俠的生日對超人來說總是一個難題，因為他不知道該送什麼給這位心思男猜又有錢得要死想要什麼都可以買得到的人，儘管對方也因為這裡由告訴他不需要送生日禮物，原話就是「別在這種小事浪費時間，你會白費功夫的」然後搭配「省點錢吧你送什麼我都可以自己買到農場男孩」的冰冷眼神，凍得堪比南極，但超人認為生日很重要，有了那天，他才能跟對方相遇，就算不是生日當天也沒關係，至少也要送上禮物來表示慶祝以及表達他對對方的重視，因此就算對方明確表示不需要也覺得這很無聊，超人也堅持要送，然而要送什麼就變成他的最大難題，超人查遍所有建議送禮名單，都找不到任何適合蝙蝠俠的，反倒是蝙蝠俠送給他的生日禮物，樣樣都是精美珍貴到不行，對此，超人覺得感謝又愧疚。

送禮就要送到心坎裡。超人想起這個至理名言，要送就送對方想要的，重點是心意不是價格，物質不行就用行動表示吧！至少他是超人好歹有力量能辦到，所以他決定去問蝙蝠俠想要他做什麼當生日禮物。

「我說過你不需要送。」在只有兩人的空間中，蝙蝠俠脫下面罩，一如往常皺眉拒絕超人。

「我也說過這很重要。」超人堅持，「生日對你來說或許不算什麼，但它對我很重要，因為這個日子之後，我才能遇見你，這是很值得慶祝的事。」

蝙蝠俠看著這位頑固起來也是超人等級的人，那眼神冰冷得只有超人受得了，已經習慣的超人表示沒在怕，況且看起來對方沒生氣表示這對話還很順利呢！超人樂觀地想。

在一陣堅持與沉默後，蝙蝠俠環顧四周，彷彿在重新確認這環境的安全，接著他才緩緩放鬆眉頭，像是被對方的堅持給打敗般，對超人的真心誠意投降，終於願意透露些許自己的內心。

蝙蝠俠開口了。

「你可以不要做，我完全可以理解你無法接受，我寧可你不答應也不要勉強自己，我說過了我不需要生日禮物，你想好再告訴我。」最後，蝙蝠俠這麼說了，放一臉震驚卻克制自己不要表現出來但對方還是察覺的超人一個人留在那地離開了。

超人很開心，又很苦惱，他知道對方願意開口就表示信任的，全天下最稀有的東西是什麼？答案絕對是蝙蝠俠的信任，而且稀有到只要有一點質疑，對方會馬上收回去到這輩子你再也見不到，所以當對方向他吐露原本沒打算說出口的事時，超人非常開心，開心到萬一對方想要他去摘下一顆星星他都願意（字面上意思的那種），結果事情並沒有這麼複雜，反而簡單到不行，但就是那個但是，簡單到他有點……打開新世界大門？

「嗨！超人。」幾天後，夜翼跑來找他，活潑熱情的模樣很難想像出這樣的青年會是蝙蝠俠養大的，「我聽說了，關於生日禮物的事，你真的不考慮一下？」

「夜翼……。」與對方一副好像在討論外出郊遊般自然開朗如此坦然大方的模樣不同，超人滿臉寫著尷尬。

「其實我也是跟你一樣覺得生日很重要、禮物一定要送的，但你也知道蝙蝠俠那脾氣，唉，真的有夠難猜的。」夜翼嘆氣，「以前小時候還能仗著年紀優勢送他搥背卷之類的，現在長大哪能送他這個，每年都要傷透腦筋真的很困擾啊！」

「我完全可以想像得出來你有多困擾。」感同身受的超人笑了笑，他不過才幾年，對方可是困擾了好久呢！

「所以這次他能說出他想要什麼，真的幫了大忙，我也省得不用東猜西猜，而且還保證他會開心。」夜翼保持著他的笑容，「但沒有你這個禮物就送不出去了呢！為了我們倆，不，應該說為了蝙蝠俠，你真的不考慮一下？」

「但那個實在有點……。」超人忍不住皺眉。

「你不喜歡我？」夜翼問。

「怎麼會！」超人急忙辯解，「我很難想像誰會不喜歡你。」

對方可是連蝙蝠俠都喜歡、他最引以自豪的呢！

「那不就得了！你還介意什麼？」夜翼有點不好意思地繼續說：「我還以為你不喜歡我才沒有答應的，畢竟我也知道我們之間的關係在別人來看很怪，但……你知道的，這就是我們，所以……，蝙蝠俠願意告訴你，就表示他相信你吧！相信你能接受。」

「我不希望因為我的關係，打壞了你跟蝙蝠俠之間的關係。」夜翼說得很真誠，甚至有點自責，「你對他來說真的很重要，我幾乎沒看過有誰、曾經的外人能走得如此近，我寧可自己離開也不願意破壞你們。」

「我知道了，好，那我們就……一起送吧！」超人忍不住摸摸夜翼的頭，「但你也知道你對他來說很重要，對吧！」

夜翼微笑，眼神充滿了感謝。

「謝謝你，超人。」夜翼抱住他，「我真的好高興有你在。」

「我也是。」謝謝有你陪著布魯斯走過那段黑暗。超人回抱住這位青年。

送禮，就是要送對方最想要的對吧！既然對方都說想要了，他沒有理由不答應對吧！克拉克再次整理好心情，走到他們約好的房間，與夜翼談過話後，他決定答應蝙蝠俠，雖然對方表面上不明顯，但放鬆的心跳與嘴角還是洩漏了對方的安心與好心情，甚至帶了感謝與收禮的感動，那一瞬超人覺得自己真的是送對了禮物，能答應真是太好了，雖然真的到了約好的時間，他站在門口前還是有點質疑人生。

不過就跟迪克說的那樣，這就是他們，對吧！

他唯一的要求就是不要穿制服，於是克拉克就以便服的模樣走進去，布魯斯跟迪克更沒有問題，兩人根本連衣服沒穿，迪克跨坐在布魯斯身上，已經熟練地用屁股在吞吐著對方的陰莖。

「浴室在那，先去洗。」布魯斯口氣沉穩得一點都不像性器正插在迪克後穴裡抽插的人。

克拉克不好意思地點點頭，他有點感謝對方給他習慣的時間，雖然早就知道也有心裡準備、嚴格說來也不只一次，但他還是會感到尷尬，需要時間來緩解自己情緒、讓自己進入狀況。

舒適又乾淨的浴室像是特製的，隔音似乎故意讓人能聽到外面聲音，使得他不用超級聽力都能聽見肉體碰撞的溼黏聲以及迪克不時洩漏出來的黏膩呻吟，激烈的程度讓克拉克覺得自己用上超級聽力的話彷彿都能聽見陰莖磨蹭肉壁的聲音地曖昧淫蕩，他就在這麼臉紅心跳的環境下洗澡，無法停止地任由聲音帶領他各種想像，洗著洗著也就不自覺地半硬了起來，當他走出來時，他們似乎已經結束一輪在休息。

「看樣子你準備好了。」布魯斯微微地笑，不是花花公子那種騙人的，而是真心誠意的，滿意地看著克拉克。

「不讓他再多休息一下？」克拉克看迪克趴在床上喘，微微泛紅的臀肉與隱約從中滴出白液的後穴顯示著剛剛的戰果。

「他可以的。」

彷彿為了印證布魯斯的話，原本趴著喘的迪克用手肘撐起身子，他對克拉克露出笑容，「拉我一把？」

克拉克上前幫迪克拉起身，而迪克也順勢趴上克拉克健壯的裸身，主動摸上他的半勃性器，一邊搓揉一邊吐著不知道是讚嘆還是剛剛激烈運動的喘息，克拉克僵在那沒有推開對方但也一時無法放鬆接受，他看向坐在一旁的布魯斯，後者彷彿看戲般勾著玩味的笑容在欣賞。

好吧，該死的某人果然很愉快。克拉克認命地讓迪克摸到徹底硬起來。

「過來這。」布魯斯起身坐到床旁邊的一張單人沙發上，要迪克跪在地上然後把頭枕在他大腿上仰望他，地板鋪著柔軟的地毯，舒適厚實的觸感讓克拉克不敢去猜這張地毯價值多少錢。

「好孩子。」布魯斯輕撫著迪克的臉龐，「克拉克，你準備好就可以開始了。」

這時候再掙扎就太說不過去也太失禮了，這可是送禮，心意最重要，況且如克拉克自己所說，誰會討厭迪克，他如此漂亮又有活力，於是他放任勃起的情慾來到迪克的後方，在布魯斯的注視下，雙手摸上迪克翹起的屁股，柔軟又富有彈性的結實臀部，讓他忍不住柔捏起來，迪克的後穴因為臀瓣的拉扯而擠壓著穴口，讓更多液體從中流出，那些混著布魯斯剛射進去的東西與潤滑液。

已經徹底被幹鬆，可以直接插進去的溼潤肉穴。

他沒有費心再用手指確認，而是扶著自己也硬到流水的性器緩緩插入迪克的後穴，粗壯的陰莖在進去之時讓迪克忍不住呻吟起來，雖然先前已經拓展好而且裡面灌有精液可當潤滑，但與布魯斯不同的形狀還是讓他需要習慣一下，迪克看著面前的布魯斯，不知道是因為深刻意識到現在幹著自己的人不是布魯斯，還是因為自己被人幹的模樣被布魯斯看著，迪克露出些許羞恥的無辜表情，像是在哀求什麼般，而布魯斯則捧著迪克的臉，安撫亦是讚許地輕吻著迪克。

當克拉克整根插進去開始動的時候，為了保持平衡迪克伸手攀住布魯斯的大腿，身體隨著後方克拉克的動作而些微搖動，不時擦過敏感處的刺激讓迪克滲出生理性的淚水，隨著急促的呼吸與氣音呻吟著再度被點燃的欲望，先前射過的性器也再次勃起滴水，他趴在布魯斯的腿上，鼻腔隱約可以聞到布魯斯的味道，看著眼前的那根性器，迪克忍不住想像起這根幹進來的感覺，而後方的確正有跟陰莖在幹他。

但那不是布魯斯的。迪克露出有些可憐又害羞的表情，卻又忍不住因為體內那根性器插到深處而顫抖地仰頸呻吟，把這一切都看在眼裡的布魯斯摸著對方泛紅的臉龐，宛如對待珍品般輕柔，但下半身就沒那麼純潔，先前射過一次的性器緩緩充血，迪克此時因為性慾的渲染與刺激而表現出的緊繃脆弱模樣，也再次喚醒了布魯斯的欲望。

「不准碰。」布魯斯制止迪克下意識的討好，拒絕對方湊過來的唇與手，他開始自己摸起自己，看著迪克被幹的臉，當著迪克的面自慰享受起來。

此時房間中只有溼黏的肉體碰撞聲以及三人粗重的喘息之曖昧聲，其中迪克並不吝嗇自己的聲音，喊著帶點委屈又無法自拔的愉悅呻吟，克拉克粗大的份量總是能抵到他舒服的地方，就像是超人的絕對力量，即便毫無章法光是直接的插入就能逼得他全身顫抖，對方扣住他的腰甚至讓他無處可逃，只能持續承受這份過度快感，迪克毫不懷疑自己能就這樣被幹射，不，應該說他該擔心自己能不能憋住不要太快射，宛如被捅到擠出精液那般被逼得噴出來。

「不，在克拉克射出來之前，你不能射。」察覺迪克的想法，布魯斯低沉地命令著，「克拉克對你這麼好，把你幹得這麼爽，總不能虧待他對嗎。」

迪克可憐地嗚咽一聲，閉起眼專心忍受體內那根肉棒磨蹭他敏感腸肉的刺激，他甚至可以感受到布魯斯先前射在裡面的精液在裡頭被攪拌的錯覺，弄得他從裡到外都濕漉漉地流滿雙腿。

聽到布魯斯說話的還有克拉克，他知道迪克很想射，但又被布魯斯限制在他射之前不能射，於是克拉克基於想讓迪克趕快能射的體貼之心，加快他下身的速度，想讓自己趕快射出來，不過這樣的舉動也苦了迪克，突然密集的刺激讓他差點撐不住下半身，窩在布魯斯的大腿上幾乎哭出來，但布魯斯非但沒有憐憫，反而持續看著迪克的臉撫摸著自己的勃起，還將流著前液的前端蹭著對方的臉，然而迪克並不介意，還配合對方動作地一邊抬眼看向布魯斯，一邊像是討注意的無辜小孩伸出舌頭舔弄靠在他臉旁的性器。

「射在他裡面。」布魯斯說，「灌滿他。」

獲得許可的克拉克放心地每次都插到最深處，他本來還擔心自己會不會來不及抽出就被迪克給夾射，畢竟裡面又濕又軟甚至有會吸的錯覺，他忍不住下流地想著真不愧是蝙蝠俠調教過的屁股，都這麼專業厲害彷彿就是來榨精的，一不小心就會失手射在裡面，克拉克掐著迪克的腰，幾次深挺與撞擊，隨後就盡情在迪克裡面射精，一股股地全部射到裡面，射完也沒急著抽出來，而是磨蹭腸肉攪動著內部，讓迪克感受滿腹的液體，彷彿解禁般，迪克滿足地抖著身體射出來，與克拉克退開時帶出來的白濁們，一起弄髒了地毯，散發著腥羶的情慾氣味，再次被幹鬆的後穴根本無法闔起，隨著跌坐到地上的舉動流出更多精液，有克拉克的，也有布魯斯的，沾滿地毯。

布魯斯撫摸因為高潮而有些失神的迪克的臉，將對方的嘴巴貼上自己的性器，他一邊磨蹭迪克的嘴一邊用手把自己打出來，任由射出來的精液噴到迪克的臉上，儘管迪克暫時回不了神，但似乎已經變成某種反射動作，他無意識地伸出舌頭，乖巧地舔走沾在他嘴邊的白液。

「謝謝，克拉克。」布魯斯嘆出滿足的氣息，無比感謝地看向克拉克，「你實現我的願望。」

「你能滿意就好。」脫離欲望狀態後，克拉克開始覺得難為情起來，儘管很想逃離這裡躲進浴室，但對方誠摯的態度讓他捨不得走，甚至他自己也比他想像中還要開心自己有答應對方的提議，「禮物嘛，你喜歡最重要。」

「我一直都想專心享受他被幹的表情。」布魯斯摸著迪克的臉龐，「但我無法接受別人碰他，也沒有信任的對象，也不想強迫他被別人上，所以就一直沒辦法實行。」

「所以……你的意思是，你信任我，對吧？甚至接受我碰他。」克拉克大膽地問，積極得有些得寸進尺般。

布魯斯緊閉著雙唇，看起來一副是不想承認的模樣，但最後他還是鬆口點頭，「是的，你不是別人，是你我才敢提的。」

「你知道嗎，我真的很感動你能這樣說。」克拉克走上前親吻了布魯斯的額頭，接著是鼻尖，然後是雙唇，而對方並沒有拒絕。

「我也知道你其實很想逃到浴室。」布魯斯露出不明顯的微笑，「你先去洗吧！」

克拉克從善如流地跑去清洗，儘管這整件事是他聽過最誇張的生日禮物要求，但克拉克並沒有後悔，他知道布魯斯很滿意也很高興，一份他與迪克一起送的完美禮物。

給他們最重視的人。

完


End file.
